Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical lens assembly and an image capturing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact optical lens assembly and image capturing device applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have reduced the pixel size of image sensors and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
Conventional optical system for telephoto adapts multi-piece lens structure and the lens elements thereof are made of glass material and surfaces of each lens element are spherical. However, the optical system is expansive, bulk, difficult to carry, and cannot satisfy the requirements of convenient and multi-function specifications.